Breaking Through the Glass
by Paradox.bookjunkie
Summary: This fanfiction goes through the entire Harry Potter Series on either Hermione's or Malfoy's P.O.V. Most of them are just little tidbits, but as the series progresses and gets into the later books in the series, it will get more parts from each book w/ more writing and more changes(Because, yes this will end as a Dramione)will be made, especially in the seventh and sixth books.
1. Boarding the Hogwarts Express

_**Hi, guys!**_

_**So, this is something new (and it's going to be a lot of fun, hopefully for both of us) The first four chapters will cover little tidbits of the first book in Hermione's point of view, along with one in Malfoy's. The Dramione spin I want to put into the series will probably come into effect for the last four books, and the beginning will be a bit slow. Still, I hope you like it. Please rate and comment!**_

_**P.S. this one will be kind of long, so make sure you're ready for some reading. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Am I richer than the Queen of England? No? So am I J.K. Rowling? Of course not! All credit goes to her for having an amazing imagination! **_

**Hermione's P.O.V**

******A/N everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's.**

She was so excited she could hardly contain herself, gazing wondrously at the steaming, scarlet train before her. She bounced up and down, bushy hair bouncing with her, a grin plastered from ear to ear on her eager face. She stopped, nose scrunching as she went through her mental checklist. She hoped she'd gotten everything she needed. Her mother and father had obligingly checked over her list a second, a third, even a fourth time before they'd left her. It wouldn't hurt to check once more, would it? She fumbled in the rather tight pockets of her jeans for her large list she'd received.

Her Hogwarts letter had arrived two weeks ago by owl, through the open kitchen window of their small house. It had glided smoothly over the table and landed impressively on their counter. It looked at the three of them frozen with shock with large yellow eyes, clicked its beak and started to preen. Only then did Hermione realize that there was a large envelope with emerald writing on it. Hermione distinctly heard her mother fall into her father's arms as she passed out in a dead faint, nearly missing the sugar bowl. She slowly approached the owl and untied the letter.

The green pen was written on what seemed like old fashioned stationery paper and was addressed simply to Hermione J. Granger. She turned it over and looked in wonder at the large purple wax seal that had what looked like a coat of arms with a large H in the middle. Once she was done untying it, the owl took off with a hoot, soaring off into the early morning sun.

Hermione's mother, who'd almost regained consciousness by then fainted again and fell to the floor, bringing the bright blue tablecloth with her, at her husband's failure to catch her. Instead of trying to revive her again, he turned to Hermione.

"What's that there, hon'?" He asked, wondering _what _his daughter could have been doing now to receive a letter by _owl._ Ignoring him, Hermione slowly slit the letter open with a butter knife and a whole new world opened up to the Granger family. One of magic and Muggles and fairy tales…

…Which led her here. Platform Nine and Three Quarters, with a thick, cream paper finally retrieved from her pocket. Just then, a blast of wind accompanied two fantastically ginger boys bursting from a brick wall on her left, causing the lightly grasped note to fly out of her, landing a few feet away. She dodged around many awkwardly dressed wizards, some pulling at the necklines or hems of their "Muggle" clothing, finally reaching the note. But, as she was reaching for the silly paper, yet another boy, this one with untidy black hair and ridiculously taped glasses, came through the column, and the note flew again, this time landing in front of a pair of black dress shoes. A pale white blonde head bent to pick the note up, blue eyes looked up, searching for the owner of the note. Meeting her eyes he nodded coldly, smirking. "Might want to be a little bit more careful in the future.'' And with that, the boy sauntered away, leaving a bewildered Hermione to return to her abandoned trunk, waiting anxiously to board the train.

Once on the train, she changed into her long black robes. She was wondering around, trying to find a compartment, when she bumped into a rather sorry-looking boy. He looked up at her, for he was rather short, and asked her something. She couldn't hear him over the hustle and bustle and conversation on the train. Pointing to her ear, she leaned closer.

"Sorry, what?" she asked. The boy looked embarrassed, but asked the question again.

"I-I said…my toad! Have you seen my toad?" He was practically yelling to be heard over the loud train. She frowned. "No, sorry, but I could help you look if you want." She suggested shrugging. He looked quite happy at this, and followed her down the row of compartments. In their searching, she learned that the boy, named Neville had lost Trevor, his toad. She also learned all about Neville and what he wanted to do when he grew up and how he was so very nervous about going to Hogwarts. Really, the only thing she _didn't _learn was why on earth a _toad_ was so important.

In one compartment she entered there were sweet wrappers spread throughout the small area, with odd names, like Chocolate Frogs or Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The area was also apparently being shared by two boys, one the black haired boy she'd seen on the platform, and the other yet another, younger red haired boy, who from one hand held a gray rat by its tail, and the other battered wand. They both looked at her in surprise.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked. "Neville's lost one." The red haired boy shrugged, causing the rat to bounce up and down. She squinted closer at it, trying to decide if the thing was actually asleep, or dead. "We've already told him we haven't seen it." He said, quite rudely, in Hermione's opinion. Inwardly, she sniffed. How was she supposed to know that? Ignoring that, she focused on the wand he held in his other hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat on the side next to the black haired boy, sweeping sweet wrappers and coloured beans out of the way and she stared patiently at the boy.

"Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow._" He waved his wand around like a human windmill, apparently expecting that to work.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked. "Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice, and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Knowing she probably said this all much too fast, she blushed as the two boys looked at each other.

"I'm Ron Weasely," The red head boy muttered. She looked at him closely. Did he have a speck of dirt on his nose? Yes, she decided, he did. Instead of saying anything about it, she kept her mouth shut, and turned to the other boy. Trying not to stare at his ridiculous glasses too much, she watched him as he spoke, "I'm Harry Potter." She blinked.

"Are you, really?" she asked. "I know all about you, of course, I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._" The boy, Harry, looked dazed.

"I am?" he asked.

"Goodness, didn't you know? I would have found out everything I could if it was me." She said. "Do either of you know which house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad…anyway, we'd better go look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." With that, she left; bring the slightly depressed Neville with her.

They went to notify the conductor about the missing toad and inquire to when they'd be there. He informed there he said they were nearly there and to grab herself a seat or "stand in the corridor like the other youthful scallywags". As they left the front of the train, Neville stopped, jerking her with him, as her arm had been pulling on his so he could keep up to her brisk, business-like pace. "I might as well stop looking," He muttered dejectedly, and went moping off before she could stop him.

Feeling slightly guilty, she made her way through the train, trying to find an empty compartment. Not finding one she decided to try the boy's compartment again. On her way towards the compartment, she noticed the boy that had picked up her paper coming out of the same one she was about to go into. He slicked back hair was messy, and one of the rather large looking chaps that stood at his shoulder was gripping his index finger tightly, whimpering. The blonde boy hit him in the shoulder, and he stopped. The trio then noticed Hermione and let her by glaring at her as she went into the compartment. Upon opening it, she stared. It looked like a second hurricane had gone through it. The sweets that had covered the benches now covered the floor, while some of the sticky Chocolate Frog wrappers stuck to the window. "What _has _been going on?" She asked, looking at the wreckage in front of her. Both boys were kneeling among the wrappers, still dressed in Muggle clothing. "I think he's been knocked out," Ron remarked to Harry, holding up the same rat as before. He peered closely at him for a second. "No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep!" Hermione looked at the questionably asleep rat with an expression of mixed amusement and annoyance at Ron's ignorance of her presence. Still ignoring her, he turned to Harry. "So you've met Malfoy before?" _Malfoy? _Hermione thought. _He must have been the one I'd seen leaving the compartment, and the one who'd picked up my paper on the platform._

While Harry explained his meeting with Draco Malfoy in Diagon alley, Hermione leaned against the closed glass door of the compartment, sensing she was going to be there for a while. "I've heard of his family," Ron started, his voice threaded with dislike. "They were the first to come back to our side after You Know Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." Hermione fidgeted again, trying to get a reaction and succeeded. Ron turned to her openly irritated. "Can I help you with something?" He asked sharply.

"You'd better get your robes on. I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you?" she added quickly. "You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabber's been fighting, not is." Ron retorted, scowling and pointing to the sleeping rat still dangling from his fingers. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" Hermione had been willing to ignore his rude behaviour, but that was all she was going to take.

"All right – I only came in here because people out outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." She said, trying to ignore the fact that she sounded snobbish.

"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" She left, joining the throng of people in the corridor waiting to get off the train.


	2. Sorting Hat Ceremony

_**Hello, again! Paradox here!**_

_**So, yes, I'm doing much more on this that my other story, Cerise… I think I'm going to let lie for a little while. This one's going to take a while, and I actually know where I'm going with it (very much unlike Cerise…) OK, so, another one in Hermione's P.O.V. and I hope y'all enjoy! BTW, as I progress in the series, the rating may raise to a T, but probably (probably!) nothing above that.**_

_**P.S. This one was more for fun than anything, 'cause it's happy and fluffy and I didn't spend much time on it. Read and REVIEW! Thank you for those who will, or are thinking about it or just did. Hint, hint. LOL, JK. Don't waste precious minutes when u could be reading other people's stuff on me! Actually, do, please. Reading over that, it hardly makes sense, but that could have something to do with the chocolate cookies I'm holding in my hands… **_

_******A/N everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's.**_

When they got to the castle, it was all Hermione could do from shrieking with joy. (It was also all her stomach could do from emptying her lunch on the floor, but that was an entirely different matter.) She'd read all about Hogwarts in Hogwarts, a History. She'd stayed up into the wee hours of the night, pouring over the book, soaking in the information like a dry plant. Because she was. Like a dry plant, at least. Ever since she was little she'd craved information, and leaned towards her mother in her pestering, worrying way. It was in her nature to have to know _everything_, because, if she didn't, something could possibly go wrong, and she'd never forgive herself because she would just _know_, just _know_, it would be her fault. Somehow.

` Professor McGonagall led them into a small room adjoined to the Hall. They were left, huddled in a group, standing much closer than they would have, if under different circumstances. It was comforting, though, in an odd way. Hermione was just starting to slightly relax, when twenty some pearly white ghosts streamed through the great stone wall behind the group. Many girls screamed, Neville along with them. One of a pair of almost identical girls had to hold up a girl with curly brown hair trying to persuade her to keep conscious.

Hermione was moving towards them to help when she was stopped by a sensation much like she was being emerged in a tub full of ice, and she gasped. A ghost appeared in front of her. He had a frilly collar, and his head seemed to be wavering as he moved. She looked at him with her mouth slightly open. "Oh sorry, darling," He apologized. " I completely didn't see you there." She nodded, and once again became paralyzed as he patted her shoulder, apparently again forgetting what happened when he'd touched (If you could call it that) her before. Before she could become subject to any more ghosts, though, McGonagall came back and led them into the Great Hall.

She looked around. There was the ceiling she'd read about, and she remarked so to the identical girls behind her. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside and was dotted with twinkling stars. They stopped, huddled together in a jumbled sort of line, looking nervously out at the Hall, which stared back at them. They all tried to calm themselves, in one way or another.

Hermione tugged at her bushy curls, Ron fidgeted with his robes, which were a tad short for him. His once-white sneakers peeked out from under them. A sandy-haired boy in front of Harry shuffled his shoes, making a loud squeaking noise. His face turned red and he stopped, running a hand along the back of his neck.

After what felt like ages, McGonagall set a four legged stool in front of the line of students. On top of it, she placed a rather filthy, pointed wizard's hat that only slightly resembled her own. Everyone in the Hall stared at the Hat and suddenly it burst into song. Bewildered, all the first-years stared at the hat, and only when McGonagall told them that they had to try it on, did at least some of their mouths close. "Abbott, Hannah!" was announced a Hufflepuff, "Boot, Terry!" a Ravenclaw. Finally, "Finnigan, Seamus!" which summoned the sandy haired boy whose shoes had squeaked, and it was her turn!

She tried to walk slowly, she really did. Nevertheless, she arrived to the stool in half less time than the cool, collected Hermione, whom had practiced the act over and over in her head should have. She pushed the filthy thing down on top of her head, and it hung down over one eye, bushy curls supporting it. Her knuckles where white, gripping the edge of the stool, and she waited.

"Hmm…" a little voice in her head started. Startled, she jumped a little, her eyes opening, and her sight was distorted, one eye looking out at the hall, and the other at the inside of the hat. "Oh, yeas, dearie. I'm here. Here to sort the little firsties into their new houses. Hmm… yes, interesting. You here that girl? Difficult, indeed. A very bright one you are. But I also see courage, and strength…an ability to make tough decisions…better put you in… GRYFFINDOR!" She grinned widely as the last word was announces to the entire hall. She made her way shakily to her new house as they cheered. She was grasped by the arm and shaken by yet another fantastically red headed boy with a large 'P' pinned to the front of his robes. She looked around grinning, and turned to watch the rest of the ceremony with her new house.

**Ha, ha. Hope ya'll like fluff… Rate and review! **

**Hope this chapter wasn't too weird, I'm a little sugary :)**

**~Paradox**


	3. Charms Class and Mountain Trolls

_**Hiyah ;)**_

_**Thanks to CaptainMaddo for the review and dropdeadfangirl for following the story!**_

_**Last Hermione chapter of the book! Hang in there Draco fan-girls. He's a-coming.**_

_**Not that I'M really excited about this. (I'm joking, laugh) Just thought some of you may be. Next book will be mostly made up of Draco, as I don't like Chamber of Secrets as much, (GASP! The horror!) And like Draco a little too much… (OK a LOT too much) So he's gonna help me get through it!**_

_**If ya haven't realized, I'm moody, and my writing moves with my moods, so this one may be a little…sarcastic, (nasty, ironic, mocking, cynical, satirical, derisive and, well, you get the point…) so, sorry about that… Oh and this one'll be really short BTW…sorry about that, too.**_

_**I'm sorry world! (See I'm dramatic as hell!) **_

_**Read + Review**_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__** (I forgot 2 do this last chapter) I don't (but dearly wish I did) own Harry Potter! All credit to J.K. Rowling.**_

**(Oh, and if ya didn't get the memo, with my fan-girling and all…**

**Hermione's P.O.V!**

It was Charms, and Hermione was paired with, of all people, Ron. Of all people! He was even worse than Harry, who wasn't actually that bad, but the pair of them..!

Halfway through class, when all attempts at civil conversation where met with…well NOT civil conversation, she just gave up and refused to talk to him. While Flitwick reminded everyone of the pronunciation of the spell and wrist movements, she tried not to laugh at Ron's attempt, which made him look more like a windmill than a wizard. She'd tried helping him, but Ron being Ron he sharply asked her, if she was so clever, why didn't she do it? So she rolled up the sleeves of her robes and pulled out her wand. With a satisfied smirk, she executed the spell perfectly. Ron slumped on his desk, head down and didn't speak for the rest of class.

When class ended, she gathered her things, trying to push through the throng at the door. She managed, but had to keep behind Harry and Ron as she couldn't push through the rest of the crowd. As she caught up to the two, she caught the tail end of their conversation. "…a wonder anyone no one can stand her." Ron was saying. "She's a nightmare, honestly!" Shocked, and with eyes burning, she pushed past Ron. A nightmare? _She _was the nightmare? She turned sharply around the corner and ran into something solid. She fell back, completely forgetting about Ron, looking up at black dress shoes, and then into the face of Draco Malfoy, who looked just as staggered as she was. He smirked down at her. "Watch where you're going, ugly," He sneered, kicking at her Charm's book. He turned on his heel and sauntered the rest of the way down the corridor, and cut a corner, the torchlight gleaming on his pale blonde head.

Feeling Tears build up again, Hermione rushed to the girl's laboratory. Curling herself up on the old yellow, stained toilet seat, she started to cry. For a long time the only sounds she could here was Moaning Myrtle's moaning and her own, echoing through the broken down room. People came and went, some snickering, some offering to help, and others just ignoring her. She preferred it that way.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, her stomach started to rumble. Wait! Her stomach? It must almost be dinner time, which meant she'd missed all of her afternoon courses! She put her head in hands and started to get up, when suddenly there was a crashing noise, followed by the turn of a key in a lock. A foul stench accompanied her and Myrtle in the laboratory. Slowly, she peeked around the corner of the green stall door, only to bring her head back. It was a mountain troll, armed with a club. A troll, and she was locked in with it.

_**Ha, ha! A cliff-y! One that'll never really be finished, honestly. I was too lazy to actually try to do the part where Harry and Ron come and rescue her. **_

_**Sorry!**_

_**Review! Tell me whatcha think! Thank you again to CaptainMaddo for your kind reviews!**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Paradox**_


	4. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor!

_**Hello! **_

_**Yet ANOTHER installment…**_

_**Ya guys bored of me yet? : )**_

_**(That's where you're supposed to say NO, by the way…)**_

_**Another short chapter…I guess I really want to get to book five and **__**SIX**__** and **__**SEVEN**__**...! (So in other words, you'll be getting snippets until I get to actually really get my imagination in gear…ya sorry 'bout that…)**_

_**Chapters will begin to get sparse, probably; I'm nearing the end of the school year and have TONS of work… **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own my ideas; everything else is J.K. Rowling's!**_

_**Oh, and darlings…**_

_**DRACO'S P.O.V.**_

He was sauntering up and down the Quidditch stands with Crabbe and Goyle, looking for somewhere to sit. It kind of annoyed him, the way the two duds were always following him around: dumb and dumber, stationed at his shoulders.

He spotted two heads, one bushy, the other ginger. Weasely was saying something to Granger as he poked the ruddy head with a pale, bony finger. It just happened to be the particular finger that nature had placed between his ring and index finger. "Oh sorry, Weasely," He smirked, holding up the finger he'd poked him with. "Didn't see you there." Ron, annoyed, turned back to the game, while Granger ignored the lot of them. Annoyed at her ignorance for some reason unknown, Draco continued, grinning broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone wanna bet? What about you, Weasely?" He asked, using the slow, tantalizing drawl his father used.

Neither answered, and Granger knit her hands tightly in her lap. Looking at her, coiled tightly like a spring, just seconds off from exploding, he pushed on, ignoring the warning signs his brain was sending him. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" He asked, loudly. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weaselys, who've got no money-you should be on the team, Longbottom," He added, turning to the pathetic boy sitting with the pair. "You've got no brains." The black head swiveled, ears burning. Malfoy held back a sigh. Finally some attention.

"I'm worth t-ten of you, Malfoy," he stammered. Malfoy burst into a forced bout of laughter, Crabbe and Goyle pathetically joining in. Weasel, his eyes glued to Potty on his broom, egged him on.

"You tell him, Neville." He murmured vaguely. Crabbe and Goyle just laughed harder. Malfoy spared them a scathing glance. Was it just him or were they turning purple..?

Whatever.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasely, and that's saying something." The said Weasely turned red around his ears muttering a warning.

Granger jumped up, moaning, as Potty turned into a sharp dive, Malfoy upped the sneer on his face, the muscles beginning to hurt from the strain, and turned to Ron.

"You're in luck Weasely, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it.

The last thing he saw was a freckled hand forming into a punch and coming for his face.

**Yes, another short tidbit, don't hate me. Next is another Quidditch one from Book #2, and when Hermione slaps Malfoy, in his and her P.O.V, and then on to book 4!**

**REVIEW!**

**Paradox**


	5. Field Invasion

**A/N - Hello! Long time, no see! Ok, I'm really sorry that I'm that jerk wad that doesn't update, but I'll leave you with three juicy chapters and try to do better. Now that my hectic school year is finally DONE, maybe I can do some actual writing.**

**This is my only entry out of book two, and the next one will be my only entry out of book three, the one after that is my first out of two entries for book four. All will be in Malfoy's point of view. Now, I know you don't all love Draco's point of view as much as Hermione's, but right now she has nothing **_**enlightening**_** to add to the story. She will soon, I promise! By the way, I am going for a week at camp and will not be able to update for a little while, this is why I'm giving you all I've written in order to make up for it.**

**Love you all, and thanks for sticking with me.**

**Everything you recognize, of course, belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

They approached the Quidditch Field, a group clad in silver and green. Four red and gold shapes were framed distinctly against a stark blue morning sky. They looked like they were talking, huddling in a group, as the other members moved around nearer the ground, trying to warm up in the chilly morning air. He almost felt sorry for them as he adjusted his new robes. No, he thought, as he caught sight of two figures bundled in red and yellow scarves, one whose bushy hair cascaded over it, and the other with unruly red locks. No, he actually didn't.

As they approached, he noticed someone pointing towards them, one of the figures higher off the ground. The ones on the lower level had already dismounted and were looking at the group in disgust. Malfoy looked into Flint's face. His expression was one of a predator closing in for a kill. A sick predator that enjoyed the killing much more than the devouring. "Flint!" The bellowing voice of Oliver Wood caught Draco's attention again, and he ripped his gaze from Flint. Wood had dismounted and was stalking towards them. Flint smirked. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" He came closer and closer with each word until he and Flint _would_ have been nose to nose, except for the fact that Flint was built like a troll and was almost a head taller than Wood. Flint raised an eyebrow. "Plenty room for us all, Wood." He said, leering down at him. The rest of the Gryffindor team had come down and was gathered around Wood in a protective semi-circle. "But I booked the field!" Wood was so angry that Draco almost thought he saw spit coming out of his mouth. "I booked it!"

"Ah," started Flint, a slow, taunting smile spreading across his large face. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape." He cleared his throat, producing a paper from inside his robes, and opened it. "'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." Flint finished with a satisfied smirk cemented on his features at the shocked look Wood gave him. "You've got a new Seeker?" Wood asked, looking through the crowd of tall Slytherins. "Where?" Taking his cue, Malfoy stepped forward, arranging a smirk upon his features. Slytherin was all about symbolism. As long as he looked the part, as far as they were considered, he could act the part. A little bribery didn't hurt either. He tried not to look bored as the captains argued. Suddenly, he noticed Weasely and Granger approaching, confused frowns upon their faces. "Oh, look." He vaguely heard Flint say. "A field invasion."

**Ok, I know, short. But I'm giving you two more, one a little shorter than this one, if that's even possible, and another that's way longer than both. Happy? Word Count: 467**

**Review!**

**Paradox**


	6. Speechless

**A/N - Okay, here is your third book scene. Terrible chapter name, I know. Suggestions? Anyone?**

He was standing there just inside the castle doors, open to let in the beautiful day's breeze and sunshine. One could say he was loitering, talking on and off with Crabbe and Goyle, who couldn't honestly carry on a conversation if their lives depended on it, but still they stayed, either too dumb to notice the awkward pauses, or choosing to ignore them. The constant vigils at his shoulders.

He noticed movements along the path. It was Granger, Weasely and Potter. Granger's hair had gotten longer over the year and she was looking better than last year. Hagrid was beside them, sobbing pathetically into a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth. For some reason, he was bored, and he felt like pushing someone's buttons. He raised his voice to laugh. Crabbe and Goyle looked where he was and caught on quickly. "Look at him blubber." He sneered. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" He asked as the group got closer. He turned to the two beside him, who both stood at least three inches over him. They were almost taller than most of the fifth years. "And he's supposed to be our teacher." Crabbe and Goyle laughed, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Potter and Weasely make threatening movements towards him. But what shocked him was the third hand that came into his line of view, slapping him across the face. He staggered back, hand to his once pale cheek. Now it was flushed angrily and alarmingly on his white face. He stared, shell-shocked into the fiercely angry face of Hermione Granger. "Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic you foul – you evil–" Weasely tried to hold her back, but she just got angrier, pulling out her wand. Now, Draco stepped back. He knew not to mess with her and her wand. "C'mon," he muttered to the pair at his shoulders.

Holding a hand to his lip to make sure it wasn't bleeding. A strange smile crossed his lips. Who knew Granger could pack such a punch? Then he grimaced, touching a hand to his face, and changed directions. He was going to need some ice.

**So, a little shorter, but the next one will be longer. Promise. Word Count: 362**


	7. Tree Roots

**A/N – All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**Hope you guys like this one. Sorry for not updating! Love you all!**

His father, mask in hand, pushed him out of their tent. "Go." He ordered, pointing him towards the forest. Without a word, he obeyed, running through the trees. Finally, he got somewhere sheltered, but he could also see what was going on at the Muggle campsite. The Muggle family in charge of the campground was being suspended in mid-air. To know his father – and even possibly his mother – was taking part in that…it was sickening. He was so _scared_. The Death Eaters were planning something, he could feel it. He didn't know what, but he didn't want his family to be a part of it. He heard fast, heavy footsteps as if a group of people were running. He stepped back and blended into the shadows of the trees. Someone on the path, part of the group of people running, he presumed, stumbled a few metres ahead of him, cursing. Someone else lit their wand. Draco stared. It was Weasely, Potter and Granger! Weasely grumbled something about tripping over a tree root, and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Well with feet that size, hard not to." They all turned in surprise to see him standing there. Even in the darkness he could see Weasely turn almost as red as his hair. "Go fuck yourself, Malfoy." He growled.

"Language, Weasely."

See? He could do this. Just a regular day with a regular spat. Except that his father was terrorizing Muggles. And they were in the woods. At night. Surrounded by screams and flashes of light. But if he could put on the Malfoy act at school, he could do it anywhere. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? Wouldn't want _her_ spotted, would you?" He pointed his chin towards Granger as a light illuminated the trees around them. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked, crossing her arms defiantly in front of her. He rolled his eyes. "Granger, they're after _Muggles_." He said. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because, if you do, stick around…they're heading this way and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch." Potter snarled.

"Have it your way Potter," he grinned. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"Watch your mouth!" Weasely shouted. So he was giving him a talk about keeping his mouth clean? What a hypocrite. "Never mind, Ron," Granger grabbed his arm as he took a step towards Draco. A bang and a scream came from nearby. Draco tried not to jump. "Scare easily, don't they?" he said, chuckling. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to – trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where's _your_ parents?" retorted Potter. "Out wearing masks, are they?" Draco turned slowly to face him, smiling. If only he knew. "Well…if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" he asked. "Oh come on," Granger said, shooting him a glare. When neither of them moved, she sighed.

"Keep that bushy head down, Granger," he sneered at her. She ignored him. "Come on!" she complained, pulling her friends down the trail.

**Hope you liked it! I'm leaving for camp on the sixth, so I won't be able to write for a week after the sixth. Word Count: 572**


End file.
